Pokemon BW: Adventures in Unova!
by OPFan37
Summary: Ash Ketchum recently arrived in the Unova region, and got beaten by a newbie trainer (SERIOUSLY writers?). At the same time, Cameron and Riolu leave on their journey, as well as their friends Elliot and Gligar! Join this duo's journey to create the best Pokemon team and win the Unova League!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Our Unova Journey Opens Up!

The Unova Region, truly a great place to live in. It's always so calm and peaceful here...most of the time.

That aside, I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Elliot, and I live in Luxuria Town, it's this nice little place between Striaton City and Nacrene City, it even has a Battle Club!

I live just in a little house near the entrance, nothing fancy, just a plain old house. My room is on the second floor to the left, for you detail freaks out there.

I suppose my story gets to the GOOD part one morning. I remember I was having a lovely dream about...something, I forgot what it was, when something attached itself to my face.

"Gah! What the-!?" I prized the thing off my face and shook my head to properly wake up before staring at a cheeky grinning face. "Gligar! What the heck!?"

"Gligar!" He chuckled before hopping over to my calender and pointing at the current date, which was heavily circled and had big red words that read: 'JOURNEY STARTS!'

"You didn't have to tell me, it's the day our journey start! How could I forget?" I told him as I packed my bag.

Yep, I was 10, three months ago, but I stuck around to wait for my other friend to turn 10. His name is Cameron, and he's a bit...airheaded. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and have always helped each other out.

Back to my Gligar, when me and Cameron were about five, my dad brought two Pokemon eggs home with him, he's a researcher you see, and he travels a lot. The eggs eventually hatched into my Gligar and Cameron's Riolu, and we've all stuck together since.

But now we were ready to begin our journey, and me and Gligar were gonna get eight badges and enter the Unova league!

I came out of the bathroom in my new journeying clothes. My physical features didn't stand out much, slightly scruffy dark brown hair with blue eyes and fair skin, but my clothes were awesome! A red zip-up short sleeve with yellow edges and pockets, plus my grey slacks along with my dark blue and white slip-on shoes, and of course my white and red backpack.

"You think Cameron's ready?" I asked my partner, to which he nodded. "I hope so." He hopped onto my head as I jogged downstairs, where I found some breakfast waiting for us. "Awesome! Cooked breakfast!"

"Your gonna need all the strength you can get for you journey." My mum said in the kitchen.

"Thanks mum." I called as I sat down and tucked in with Gligar having his own plate.

"It's good to see you going off with some independance." My mum smiled as I rolled my eyes. "But be sure to call me when you get to your first town."

"I will." I stated as I had a sausage whole.

"Have a great time though, make lots of friends, NOT just Cameron." She lectured. "And I'll be cheering you on every step of the way."

We finished our breakfast and Gligar took his place on my head. "Right, we're off!"

"Good luck, Elliot!" My mum waved me off.

"See you later, mum!" I waved back as I closed the door. "This is it! Let's go get Cameron!"

We arrived at his house and knocked on the door. Then waited a second, two seconds...five seconds...

"I thought he would be running out by now." I thought aloud, just as the door opened so I could see a drowsy Cameron in his PJ's with an equally tired Riolu.

"Hey Elliot." He yawned. "Why're you...here so early?"

"Don't you remember?" I asked in disbelief.

"Riolu..." His pokemon groaned.

"Remember what?" Cameron asked on the brink of beddy-byes.

"Our journey! It starts today!" I reminded him.

The duo instantly snapped to attention. "WHAT!? IT'S TODAY!?" "RIOLU!?" They slammed the door in our faces, and the sound of crashing could be heard from the other side of the door. Me and Gligar looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before Cameron and Riolu came bursting out the door panting heavily. My best friend was now wearing a dark yellow shirt, a light yellow neckerchief, a red bandanna, and shorts with basic shoes.

I facepalmed. "I knew you'd forget, your always terrible with time." That was another fact about him, but he was even WORSE with numbers.

"Yeah! I'm sorry!" He panted as Riolu gave him his traditional half-lidded look.

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged as I gave him a hand up. "Because are you ready to start your journey!?"

"MORE READY THEN I'VE EVER BEEN IN MY LIFE!" Cameron shouted.

"RIOLU!" Riolu copied him.

"THAT'S THE ATTITUDE!" I screamed.

"GLIGAR!" Gligar copied me.

"Hey Elliot! We gotta celebrate our journey starting!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's have a battle!" "Riolu!" The duo cheered.

"A battle, huh? Your on!" "Gligar!" We agreed.

We found a nice patch of ground surrounded by grass to battle in, we didn't use the Battle Club because Cameron had gotten banned from breaking some of the equipment last week.

"Okay, Gligar! This is our first battle on our journey, so let's make it count!" "Gligar!" He stood facing Riolu.

"Ours too! So let's do our best, Riolu!" "Riolu!" Our opponents fist-pumped.

"You can have the first move, Cameron." I offered.

"Thanks, Elliot! Riolu! Force Palm!" Cameron held an open palm out for emphasis.

"Riolu!" His partner ran towards Aipom.

"Gligar! Dodge and use Poison Sting!"

"Gliiiiiiigar!" Using its tail hand as propulsion, my partner launched himself into the air as Riolu could only brake and gape. "Gligaaaar!" Gligar pointed its pincers downward and launched countless purple needles into Riolu and launching it back.

"Your not the only one who can use moves like that! Riolu, Vacuum Wave!" Cameron pointed forward.

"Riiiiiiioooooo..." Riolu generated a silver twister around it, jumping up and crossing its arms. "...Lu!" Uncrossing its arms, a silver air wave was launched and hit Gligar midair, knocking him back down to his feet.

"Poison Sting!"

"Vacuum Wave again!"

The two attacks collided in an explosion, the smoke quickly faded. "Riolu! Force Palm!"

"Olu!" The pokemon charged again.

"Grab it!" "GliGAR!" Gligar flew forward and latched onto Riolu's head, making it panic.

"Now toss it!" "Gligligligligligligar!" Gligar did a loop-de-loop in the air before tossing it back at Cameron's feet.

"Ah! Riolu! Are you okay!?" Cameron panicked.

"Riiiioooooluuuu..." Riolu staggered around dizzily from its spinning.

"Now, Gligar! Acrobatics!" I cried.

"Gliiiiigar!" Gligar ran forward, before flying across the ground like Aerial Ace with two afterimages, ramming into Riolu. "Gar! Gar! Gar!" The Fly Scorpion pokemon repetitively rammed into the emanation pokemon until it fell back with swirled eyes.

"Riolu!" Cameron gasped.

"Yes! We win!" "Gligar!" We celebrated.

"Riolu? You okay?" Cameron asked as he helped the little pokemon up.

"Riolu..." His partner nodded.

"That was a cool battle, thanks Cameron, Riolu." I thanked them.

"No problem, but we're gonna have even better battles once we catch some more pokemon!" My friend declared. "We're gonna keep training 'till we win!"

"Riolu!" Riolu agreed.

"Well, we will too! We're gonna have an awesome pokemon team!" "Gligar!" We smirked. "So, where are you planning to head?"

"Nacrene City." Cameron nodded. "I got it all figured out, Riolu's a Fighting-Type, so he'll be strong against that gym."

'Wow, Cameron actually put thought into his plan.' I thought, impressed. "I'm gonna head to Striaton City and challenge the Gym there."

"Guess we're splitting up then." Cameron sighed. "But we're definitely gonna meet again!"

"Of course!" I agreed. "And we'll be even stronger next time!"

And so we shook hands and went our seperate ways. "Ready Gligar?"

"Gligar!"

"Then let's go! Our journey's begun!"

**Hello everybody! I'm here with a new story! (Yes, I know I've changed Elliot's starter in this update, but I'm a changeable person! It's frustrating!)**

**I've been writing pokemon stories for a bit and it got me a-thinking. Soon I came to an epiphany, and wrote this story for these realized reasons.**

**1. Gen V's my favourite Gen.**

**2. I LOVE writing battles!**

**So this story will have a major battle in every chapter! Whilst slightly following the anime. I really hope you all enjoy reading it, 'cause I'm loving writing it!**

**Also, I've got Omega Ruby! YES! My team is as follows:**

**Grovyle Lvl 35**

**Metang Lvl 34**

**Swellow Lvl 34**

**Pikachu Lvl 34**

**Skitty Lvl 24**

**Nuzleaf Lvl 19**

**If anybody wants to battle me, just PM me with your Friend Code!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, AND ALL THE OTHER GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rival and Teammates! Elliot vs. Trip!

"We're here! Striaton City!" "Gligar!"

Me and my partner stared in marvel at the new town we had just walked into, filled with a bustling crowd of unkown faces, yet still very empty in terms of walking space.

"It's a shame we didn't find any pokemon we wanted to catch." I sighed. "But thinking about it, this IS our first Gym Battle, are we really prepared for it?"

"Gliiii..." Gligar tilted his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah...I'm a little worried." I admitted. "How about we do some training first?"

"Gligar!" He seemed up for that idea.

"Okay, looks like there's another entrance to the town over there!" I pointed. "Let's go out that way and train."

So we walked in one way to walk out the other way, back into a forest. We eventually found a sturdy looking tree to practice against. "Alright Gligar, use Brick Break!"

"Gliiiiiigaaaar!" Gligar's right pincer glowed white as he slammed it into the tree, leaving a considerable dent.

"Yes! Your so strong, Gligar!" I praised him as my partner smiled at the compliment.

Click!

We both stopped. "Uh...Gligar? Did you hear something?"

"Gli."

"Thought so. Sounded like a camera..."

"Who are you?"

"Ah!" I jumped and turned to be met with a guy with sandy blonde hair, an orange jacket and a metallic green camera. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Elliot, and this is my partner, Gligar."

"Gligar!" Gligar greeted him as he flew onto my shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Trip." He nodded with a small smile. "I haven't seen a Gligar before."

"Yeah, I got him as an egg from my dad." I explained. "Were you heading to Striaton City?"

"Yes, I was planning to challenge the Gym." Trip said.

"Cool! Me too!"

"Really? In that case, we should have a battle. 3-on-3."

"3-on-3?" I echoed. "Sorry, but I only have Gligar at the minute."

"Really?" Trip shrugged. "Okay then, one-on-one."

"Sounds good." "Gligar."

We found a small space to battle, whilst Gligar floated down off of my shoulder, Trip got out a Poke-Ball. "Snivy, go!"

The Grass-type starter popped out of the ball. "Snivy."

"So THAT'S a Snivy." I thought aloud as I got out my Pokedex (a gift from mum.).

_'Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail.'_

"A battle against a starter! I'm so psyched! Let's do our best, Gligar!" "GliGAR!" We declared.

"Then let's start already." Trip smirked. "Snivy, use Tackle!"

"Snivy!" The pokemon charged forward at impressive speed.

"Dodge, Gligar!" Gligar took flight just before being hit, just like with Riolu. "Now, Poison Sting!"

"Dodge it!" Gligar fired its attack, but Snivy dashed out of the way.

"Use Brick Break!" Gligar dived at Snivy with a glowing pincer.

"Counter with Leaf Tornado!" Snivy spun around, creating a green leafy tornado that swallowed up Gligar, the twister being slammed into the ground in a large dustcloud, that cleared to reveal a sprawled Gligar.

"Gligar! Are you okay!?" I cried before he picked himself up with a strained look. "Phew...we're not done yet! Use Acrobatics!"

"Gliiiiiigar!" Gligar swooped down with two afterimages, ramming into Snivy several times.

"Snivy!" Trip called in shock, as his starter stuggled to its feet. "Quick! Use Leaf Tornado!"

"Sniiiiivy!" Once again the attack was whipped up.

"Gligar! Get away from it!" "Gligligli!" Gligar flew away, but the current was too strong and he was pulled in. "Damnit! Gligar!"

Gligar suddenly burst out of the side of the attack, quickly trying to regain his balance in the air. "Gligar!"

"Yes! Gligar! Use Poison Sting!"

"Gliiiiiigargargargargargar!" Gligar shot more stings at Snivy, hitting it full on and making it collapse back with swirled eyes.

"You did it, Gligar!" I celebrated.

"Gliiiii..." Gligar sighed as he sat down and smiled in relief.

Trip returned Sniy and took a picture of us. "I'll remember this loss so that I can improve."

"Okaaaay." I said as I picked up Gligar.

"I suppose I need to do some more training." Trip admitted. "Thanks for showing me that though, let's battle again sometime." And with that he walked off.

"Well, I hope we get to battle again." I exclaimed. "But that made me think...we should catch some more pokemon for our team."

"Gli." Gligar nodded in approval.

"So, uhhh, should we look around?" If you couldn't tell, I wasn't good at this at the time. Me and Gligar looked around for a bit, but we couldn't find any pokemon. "Did they all run off or something?"

Suddenly we heard some rustling. "What was that?"

We both got down and crawled over to the noise, gently parting some grass and peering in.

We both saw a familiar looking Grass-type starter walking along, examining its surroundings, presumably for food. '...I must be the luckiest trainer in the world.'

"Gligar." I whispered. "This could be our first caught pokemon! You up for it?"

"Gliiiiii." Gligar yelled really quietly.

"We've gotta ambush it." I mumbled. "Ready? 3...2...1..."

BAM!

"Yeowch!" I stumbled back and rubbed my aching head as I stared at the Snivy that had just tackled me. "Guess you could hear us..."

"Sniv?" It said with a 'Ya think?' look.

"Well then, Gligar! Acrobatics!"

"Gliiiii..." Gligar swooped at the starter, but it jumped over him! "Gar!?"

I gritted my teeth. "It's fast...use Poison Sting!"

"Gligligligli!" Snivy once again dodged.

"Snivy!" Suddenly green vines stretched out of Snivy's back and whipped Gligar into the ground!

"And strong! Brick Break!"

"Gliiiiigar!" Gligar attempted its attack again, but the Snivy dodged once more!

"SniiiiiiiVY!" The Snivy jumped into the air and pounded the ground with its tail, causing pillars of swirling leaves to erupt and surround Gligar, knocking him far back.

"Grass Pledge too? Now we have to catch it! Gligar! Stay strong!" The brave pokemon straightened itself out, but with a pained look on his face. "I know you can do it! Brick Break!"

"Gli...Gligaaaar!" Gligar struck Snivy with its glowing pincer, surprised by the quick recovery.

"Now! Go Poke-Ball!" I tossed the ball, and it bounced off the pokemons head, the grass type being sucked in as a red light with the ball dropping to the ground. It shook once, twice, three times, and Snivy burst back out.

"It's really tough." I said to myself. "But now I'm gonna catch it no matter what!"

"Snivy!" Snivy retorted. "Sniiiivy! Vy! Vy!" Snivy began using Vine Whip again, and Gligar could only shield itself with its wings.

"Come on Gligar! Use Brick Break!" I shouted.

"GLIGAR!" Gligar threw off the vines and charged at Snivy, hitting it hard with its move.

"Again! Go Poke-Ball!" Once more I threw the ball, and once more Snivy was sucked in as a red light. We held our breath as the ball shook from side to side, it felt like ages staring at that shaking sphere.

_Ding!_

The sound took a few seconds to register, but when it did I gained a huge grin. "YES!" I ran over and picked up the Poke-Ball, looking at it proudly.

"Our first capture! A Snivy!" "Gliiiigar!"

I let our new friend out, who looked up at us. "Snivy, I hope we can be good friends, and that we'll fight together."

Snivy crossed its arms and gave me a small smile. "Snivy."

I then seemed to notice my surroundings were looking more orange. "Can't believe how late it is already...let's head back to the pokemon center for the night."

My two pokemon nodded and so we walked back into Striaton City and into the pokemon center, renting a room for the night. The room was kinda basic, but that just made it seem cosy more then anything else.

I decided to keep Snivy out of its Poke-Ball for the night so that it wouldn't feel too cramped, so both of my pokemon lay down on the bed sheets I crawled into.

"Good night you two." I yawned before snuggling in.

Truth is though, I was so excited I had major trouble getting to sleep. 'Tomorrow's my first Gym Battle, and now that I have both Gligar and Snivy I know I can win! I suppose I should be getting to sleep...'

And so, eventually, I drifted off.

**And so here's another chapter! Told you this one was going to be mostly battles. Thank you to Razzorow for reviewing, your awesome!**

**I was also thinking about making a Gen V story based off of the manga, is that a good idea? Give your opinion in a comment.**

**Now I wanna post this good and quick, so thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Triple Team Troubles! Elliot vs. Striaton Gym Leaders!

"Snivy! Use Vine Whip!"

"SniiiiiVY!" Snivy lashed its vines out, but the pokemon once more just flew out of range.

"Damn this pokemon's annoying." I commented. "What is it anyway?" I got out my Pokedex.

_'Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle.'_

"Ruuuufflet!" The bird pokemon flapped its wings, sending glowing energy buzzsaws at us that we had to jump out of the way from.

"What a powerful Air Slash..." I thought aloud. "Snivy! Are you sure you can handle this!?"

"Sni!" He nodded.

"Okay, use Tackle!" Snivy jumped up, but didn't even come close to reaching Rufflet! "It's too high up!"

"Rufflet!" Its wings glowed white for a Wing Attack as it swooped down.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" "Snivy!" Snivy jumped to dodge the strike, then rammed into the pokemon's side.

"Follow up with Grass Pledge!" "SniiiiiiVY!" Snivy pounded the ground with its tail, causing pillars of leaves to erupt and hit Rufflet, knocking it back, but it just shook the damage off.

"Rufflet! Let! Let! Let!" One Rufflet suddenly divided into loads!

"Double Team! Which ones the real one!?" I panicked.

"RuffLEEEET!" All of them swooped down with a Wing Attack!

"AHHHHH! Snivy! Knock them all away with Vine Whip!" I yelled desperately.

"Snivy! Snivy!" Snivy swung its wines at all the copies until it hit the original, grabbing its ankle and slamming it into the ground repeatedly.

"Time to wrap it up! Use Tackle!"

"SNIVY!" A powerful body throw made the Rufflet squawk in pain as it was thrown back against a tree, where it fell with swirled eyes.

"Great job, Snivy. Now go Poke-Ball!" I threw the ball and it sucked the Rufflet in, wobbling a few times before dinging.

"Yes! We caught...a Rufflet!" "Gliiiiigar!" "Snivy!"

"Thanks for your help, Snivy. Not bad for a battle in the morning." I smiled.

"Snivy." He said proudly.

"Alright Rufflet, c'mon out!" The ball popped open and released the little bird, who landed on my other shoulder. "It's nice to meet you Rufflet, I hope we can be great teammates."

"Rufflet!" He waved with a wing.

I then heard a familiar sound, my stomach growling. "Oops, I was so early to get up and catch another pokemon I forgot breakfast." I admitted sheepishly. "Let's have a meal before we challenge the Gym." All of my pokemon nodded to that idea.

So after we had some food we strode up to the Striaton Gym, Snivy and Rufflet in their Poke-Balls. "This is it, let's win this thing!"

Just then the doors opened and a familiar face walked out. "Trip?"

"Huh? Hey, Elliot." He greeted me. "Are you challenging the Gym?"

"You bet we are!"

"In that case I won't waste your time." He said. "But next time we meet, let's have a battle."

"Looking forward to it." I agreed before he walked off. "Let's do this, Gligar."

"Gli." He nodded as we walked in.

"Hello! I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader!" I yelled.

Only to stop when I realised that the room was filled with tables and people eating a variety of foods, now staring at me as if I was insane.

"Ummm...did we take a wrong turn and wind up in a restaurant?" "Gligar?" Me and my pokemon asked in confusion.

"Another challenger so soon? This is an eventful day." I turned to the voice to see a guy with green hair dressed in a waiters outfit walk up to me.

"You the Gym Leader?" I asked.

"That's right, my name is Cilan, it's nice to meet you." He greeted us.

"Hey!" I jumped at the loud voice. "Don't forget about me!" A guy with the same attire, but with flaming red hair strode up. "I'm Chili, I'm also a Striaton City Gym Leader."

"Wait, you as well?" I was slightly confused, I thought there was only one Gym Leader.

"And don't forget me." This time a waiter with wavy blue hair bowed. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Cress, also of the Striaton City Gym."

"Hold on, all three of you are the Gym Leader?" I was completely stunned, was that allowed?

"Correct." Cilan nodded. "Trainers choose which one of us they wish to face in battle." I noticed as they talked the wall at the back started to open up.

"Then it's a one on one battle!" Chili added.

The wall finally finished opening to reveal a rocky battlefield. 'Woah, an official battlefield...'

"So challenger-" Cress began.

"Uh, Elliot! My name's Elliot." I interrupted.

"So Elliot, which one of us would you like to battle?"

I looked at the three Gym Leaders in thought, wondering which one I should pick. But then I thoughtof something. "I actually want to battle all three of you!"

"Huh?" The trio responded.

"I once heard that you can have a Triple Battle, right? So let's do that!" "Gli, Gligar!" Gligar agreed with my idea.

The Gym Leaders looked at each other. "Sounds interesting." Cilan chuckled.

"I dunno about you two, but I'm up for it!" Chili nodded.

"An excellent idea, we shall accept." Cress accepted.

So we all walked to either side of the battlefield as a random waiter stepped up to the judges spot. "This Striaton City Gym Battle will now begin! Both sides may use three pokemon in a Triple Battle, the battle ends when either sides team is unable to battle!" The restaurant eaters watched on, as if my first Gym Battle was a dinner theater.

'This is it, no turning back.'

"Now, battle begin!"

"Pansage!"

"Pansear!"

"Panpour!"

"Go!" The three leaders threw their spheres, popping open to reveal a grass, water and fire monkey that scarily matched its individual trainer.

"Alright Gligar, you ready?" "Gligar!" Gligar flew above the battlefield as I got out two Poke-Balls.

"And now my other two! Snivy! Rufflet! Let's go!" I threw the spheres up and they burst open to reveal my two newest pokemon.

"You may have the first move, Elliot." Cress offered.

"Thanks! Snivy, use Vine Whip! Gligar use Poison Sting, and Rufflet use Air Slash!"

"Sniiiivy, vy!" "Gliiiiiigaaaar!" "RuuuuuuffLET!" My three pokemon launched their attacks.

"Dodge!" All three Leaders cried, making their pokemon jump out of the way.

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed on Gligar." Cilan said.

"Paaaaansasasasasasasasa!" The grass monkey fired loads of seed-like projectiles at Gligar from its mouth, my pokemon trying to shield itself with its wings.

"Gligar! Counter with Acrobatics!" "Gliiiigar!" Gligar swooped down towards Pansage.

"Panpour, use Water Gun!" Cress smiled.

"Panpoooooour!" Panpour fired a stream of water from its mouth that hit Gligar full on, knocking it to the ground!

"Gligar! Are you okay!?" I yelled.

"G...Gligar..." My poor partner was struggling to get up after the super effective attack.

"Snivy!" My grass type pointed out that I still had two other pokemon.

"Right. Snivy use Vine Whip on Panpour!" "Snivy! Vy!" Snivy jumped towards Panpour, vines extended.

"Pansear! Flamethrower!" Chili shouted.

"PanSEAR!" Pansear fired a trail of flames from his mouth, luckily Snivy was quick thinking and bounced back using its Vine Whip before it could get hit.

"They're all so strong..." I muttered. "Rufflet! Use Wing Attack on those two!"

"Ruffruffruffrufflet!" Rufflet caught both Pansear and Panpour with its glowing wings and threw them back.

"Pansage, use Solarbeam!" Realising I'd forgotten about Pansage, I looked to see it charging up in front of Gligar!

"Rufflet! Help Gligar!" I called, the little bird swooping in.

"Fire!" "Paaaaansaaaaaage!" Just as the powerful beam was fired, Rufflet snatched Gligar in its talons and carried him to safety, narrowly missing the attack.

"Gligar." The pokemon thanked his teammate as with renewed strength he flew again.

"Ruff." Rufflet smiled.

"Now Snivy! Use Tackle!" "Snivy!" Snivy ran into Pansage, pushing it back next to the other Pans, only for them all to get back up!

"Your pokemon work very well together, Elliot." Cress complimented us.

"But we're not done yet!" Chili grinned. "Dig!"

"Pan! Pansear!" Pansear suddenly burrowed underground!

'Since Gligar and Rufflet can fly, it's aiming for Snivy!' I realised. "Snivy, you have to keep moving! Use Tackle on Panpour!"

"Sni!" He nodded before running at the water monkey.

"Double Team." Cress snapped his fingers stylishly as his pokemon multiplied, with Snivy going right through a fake! "Now Pound!" The real one came out of nowhere and hit Snivy with a glowing paw!

"Pansear!" The fire monkey suddenly burst out of the ground, delivering a nasty uppercut to Snivy, and sending him skidding back.

"Snivy!" I panicked, but he shook his head and nodded at me to indicate he was fine.

"Pansage, use Bite on Rufflet!" The aforementioned pokemon jumped up with glowing fangs!

"Use Double Team!" "Rufflet!" One bird turned into ten, and Pansage could only fall back down to earth. "Now! Air Slash!"

"RuuuuuffLET!" With a flap of its wings the many Rufflet's launched countless wing buzzsaws that all hit Pansage with an explosion.

"Pansage!" Cilan called in shock, as when the dust cleared it had fallen onto its back with swirled eyes.

"Pansage is unable to battle! Rufflet is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Yes! Awesome work, Rufflet!" I praised the now single Flying/Normal type, who squawked happily in response.

"Don't get cocky! Pansear, Flamethrower!" "PanSEAR!" The stream of fire was launched again, and it hit Rufflet full on!

"Rufflet!" I gasped as the little bird struggled to fly.

"Panpour, use Water Gun!" "PanPOUR!" This time the stream of water hit Rufflet, sending it back into and sliding down the wall.

"No! Rufflet!" I looked at my dripping pokemon lying against the wall with swirled eyes.

"Rufflet is unable to battle! Panpour is the winner!"

"Ruff..." A conscious Rufflet sighed sadly next to me.

"Rufflet, you were awesome." I reassured him. "You stay out of you Poke-Ball so you can watch the rest of the battle, okay?" He nodded in response.

"Pansear! Fire Punch!" Snivy barely dodged the attack.

'I need to get rid of Pansear to focus on Panpour.' I thought. "Gligar! Grab Pansear and lift it up!"

"Gligar!" Gligar swooped in and grabbed Pansear with its pincers, lifting it above the battlefield despite its struggling.

"Rufflet..." My little bird marvelled at the technique.

"Now, Snivy! Use Vine Whip on Panpour!" "Snivy!" Snivy attacked again.

"Double Team!" More clones appeared, resulting in another unsuccessful attack. "Now, use Pound repetitively!"

"Paaaanpour! Pour! Pan! Panpour!" Panpour hit Snivy over and over again with Pound, but the little Grass type refused to go down, even as the pokemon vanished back into its clones.

"Let's hit them all at once! Use Grass Pledge!" "Sniiiisniiiiisniiiivyyyyy!" Snivy somersaulted three times before slamming its tail down on the ground, causing pillars of leaves to rush towards the clones. When the pillars reached them, they formed a ring of pillars and then merge into one giant leaf pillar, throwing the real one into the air.

"Got it! Vine Whip!" "SniiiiiiVY! VY!" Snivy smacked both its vines into Panpour one at a time, sending it sprawling to the ground with swirled eyes.

"Panpour is unable to battle! Snivy is the winner!"

"Yes! You were awesome, Snivy!" "Ruff, Rufflet!" We praised him.

"Snivy." He raised his head with a small smile.

"Ahhhh! This is so annoyiiiiing!" Chili suddenly screamed. "Pansear! Make Gligar let go with Flamethrower!"

"Paaanseeeeear!" Glugar was forced to let go to avoid the stream of fire from Pansear's mouth.

"Now Dig!" "Pansear!" The fire monkey torpedoed into the earth.

"Where is it?" Me and my pokemon looked around, when it burst out in front of Snivy!

"Flamethrower!" "PANSEAR!" "Sni!? Snivyyy!" Snivy cried out in pain as it was swamped by flames, being thrown into the air with heavy smoke coming off of his body.

"Snivy!" I yelled as I caught him, revealing his swirled eyes.

"Snivy is unable to battle! Pansear is the winner!"

I let Snivy down next to Rufflet, he crossed his arms and huffed at his defeat. "Snivy, thank you, you fought really hard out there." He looked at me with a faint smile, showing his reassurance.

"Gligar! It's up to you!" I called up to him.

"Gli!" He nodded in determination.

"This battles so hot! I don't want it to end!" Chili looked so pumped up. "Dig again, Pansear!" Pansear smiled and burrowed again.

Gligar scanned the area, before Pansear exploded from underneath it, getting close to Gligar's altitude! "Fire Punch, let's go!"

"Dodge it!" Gligar spun out of the way to avoid the fiery punch.

"Keep on Digging, Pansear!" "Pan!" The two seemed in synch as Pansear disappeared again, but this time I was ready.

"Use Poison Sting down the hole!" "Gligargargargargar!" Gligar fired purple needles down the hole.

"Paaaaaanseeeeear!" Pansear jumped out of another hole, clutching its backside with its legs flailing around with a look of pain on its face.

"Don't stop, Pansear! Use Flamethrower!" Chili shouted.

"PaaaaanSEEEEEEAR!" Pansear mustered up its strongest Flamethrower yet and launched it at Gligar.

"Charge in with Brick Break!" I called with a fist pump.

"GliiiiiiGAAAAAAR!" Gligar charged forward with its glowing pincer, tearing straight through the flames and delivering a heavy chop to Pansear's head!

"Paaaaanseeeaaaarrrr..." Pansear collapsed back with swirled eyes.

"Pansear is unable to battle! Gligar is the winner! And the victory goes to Elliot, the challenger!"

"We did it!" I cheered.

"Gliiii..." Gligar collapsed, completely exhausted.

"You fought really hard, Gligar. Well done." I praised him.

"Man! I can't believe you beat all three of us!" Chili sighed.

"But nonetheless, it was an excellent battle." Cress acknowledged that fact.

"So Elliot, in recognition of your victory, we present you with this, the Trio Badge." Cilan presented the joined diamond shaped badge with green, blue and red gems in it on a platter.

"Cilan, Cress, Chili, thank you so much!" I smiled as I took the badge.

"We beat our first Gym! And we got...the Trio Badge!" "Gligar!" "Sniiiivy!" "Ruffleeeet!"

"Now we're gonna head to Nacrene City." I thought aloud.

"Excellent choice." Cilan agreed.

"Take good care of yourself and your pokemon." Cress advised.

"And get even stronger!" Chili finished.

"I will." I smiled. "Let's go, guys! To our next battle!"

"Gligaaar!" "Snivy, Sni." "Ruffruffrufflet!"

**And here's chapter number 3! The first Gym Battle! And a Triple Battle no less!**

**I've decided that since this is a story where every chapter has an important battle, I should ask the question which pokemon did you like best? Was it because they seemed the strongest? Most important? Most awesome? Say so in a review! So for this chapter, which pokemon was the best? Gligar, Snivy or Rufflet?**

**Secondly, which pokemon do you think/recommend Elliot would catch? Once again say so in a review!**

**Yeah Thief-chan! Team Snivy! Woooooo! Snivy, Servine and Serperior are all so cool! And don't worry, I replay Leafgreen ALL the time, I mostly choose Charmander, sometimes Bulbasaur or Squirtle.**

**Yay, Not Official Staff! Gligar love! Gliscor is my favourite pokemon, so I had to make this choice. I'm currently working on the first manga chapter, so hopefully I'll have that up soon.**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return to Luxuria Town, Battle Club! Elliot vs. Trip, Rematch!

"Oh man, am I glad that's over with." I groaned.

"Snivy..." "Gli..." My pokemon agreed.

I stared at the Poke-Ball in my hand. "I didn't think this guy would be so tough to catch! But we've got a new friend now!" I stared at the Poke-Ball. "...Should I let it out?"

Whilst Snivy shrug indifference, Gligar frantically shook his head. "I'llllllll keep it in the ball for now." I decided. "Phew, isn't this great? Been a whole day since we left Striaton, never had a camp out before. I suppose it is my fault we left the city so late..."

My pokemon looked at each other quizzically. "Anyway, thanks for your help Snivy, return." I returned Snivy to his ball. "Shall we hit the road, Gligar?"

"Gli." He nodded, hopping onto my head.

"Come on! It's this way!" A voice called.

"Slow down!" Another voice cried.

"Who's that?" I asked no-one as I walked back onto the main path.

"WOAH!" Suddenly three figures quickly braked in front of me.

One had a white and red hat on with a white and blue jacket, plus black slacks and red shoes, but more interestingly a Pikachu on his shoulder. The second one, a dark skinned girl, had hair that was so big it could be mistaken for a pokemon...by someone really stupid. And the third one was...

"Cilan?" I gasped.

"Huh? Elliot?" He responded. "It IS you!"

"Woah, Cilan. What are you doing out here?" "Gligar?" We asked.

"I've decided to go on a journey with my new companions here." He gestured to the other two.

"Cilan, do you know this guy?" "Pika?" The guy with spiky black hair asked.

"Yes, this is Elliot, a recent challenger at the Striaton Gym." Cilan introduced me.

"It's very nice to meet you." I nodded. "This is my partner, Gligar."

"Gliiiigar." Gligar saluted.

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." "Pikachu!" The first duo greeted me.

"My name is Iris, and this is Axew." "Axew ew!" The girl described herself, and the pokemon that was weirdly hiding in her hair. "I've never seen a Gligar before."

"Yeah, he hatched from an egg I got." "Gliiii." Gligar blushed from the attention.

"That's cool!" Ash smiled. "So, where are you heading now?"

"To my hometown, Luxuria. And then Nacrene City to challenge the Gym there." I explained.

"I'm planning to challenge the Nacrene Gym as well." "Pikapika!" The duo stated.

"I guess that makes us rivals, then." I smirked.

"Guess so." Ash smirked back.

"So, what type of trainer are you?" Iris asked. "I'm training to become a Dragon master."

"Dragon master? That sounds cool! I'd like to battle one of those!" I commented. "But I'm just considering myself a beginner at this point."

"Hey Elliot, since we're all heading to Luxuria, why don't we go there together?" Ash suggested.

"Sounds good." I didn't have a reason to disagree, when I was interrupted by the sound of my stomach. "Sorry, I didn't pack enogh food for last night, so I'm kinda hungry."

"In that case, why don't we all have a small snack before heading on?" Cilan suggested.

"Fine by me." Me and Ash said.

"Gligar!" "Pikachu!" Our pokemon sympathised.

Now I can safely say that I know how to make sweet, soft treats out of apples and batter, with a bit of sugar. I was still licking my fingers as we arrived in Luxuria Town. "Man, Cilan, your really a great cook!"

"Gliiiigaaaar..." Gligar agreed, rubbing his full stomach.

"Woah! This town has a Battle Club!" Ash pointed to the big building with the Poke-Ball symbol above it.

"Oh yeah, its our little towns pride and joy." I quickly reminiscented about the times me, Gligar, Cameron and Riolu trained there.

By the time I snapped out of my stupor, the other three had gone off! "Hey! Wait for us!" I called as I ran in after them.

"Elliot?" I looked to my left to see a burly man with an impressive moustache in a training attire with a red belt. "It's a surprise to see you here, I thought you'd left on your journey!"

"Hey Don George!" I greeted him. He and his identical brothers ran the Battle Clubs around Unova, I constantly ask myself how it is biologically possible. "I have! I'm just popping back into town for a bit."

"So were you planning to have a battle here? It's been kinda slow without you here." He admitted.

"Maybe." I shrugged, looking at my three new friends wo were huddled around one of the Battle Club's video phone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked as I walked over, looking at the screen. "No way! Trip?"

"Elliot? Your there too?" Trip said in surprise.

"Yep, we met on the road here and decided to go together." I told him.

"How do you know Trip, Elliot?" Ash asked.

"We met two days ago and had a battle." I said.

"If your there, then I'll accept a battle from you." Trip nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." And with that the line was cut off.

"Wow, Trip seemed a lot more eager to battle Elliot then Ash." "Axew." Iris and her pokemon commented.

'Maybe it's because I beat him?' I thought.

Soon Trip walked in. "Welcome back, Trip." Don George greeted him.

"Thank you, Don George." Trip returned the greeting. "So Elliot, are you ready to battle?"

"Hold on! Why can't I battle you first?" Ash asked.

"I'm more interested in battling Elliot." Trip stated.

"Hey, I don't mind letting Ash battle you first." I offered.

Trip looked sceptical about the idea, but admitted defeat. "Okay then, let's have a 6-on-6 battle."

"6-on-6?" Ash echoed. "Sorry, but I've only got five pokemon with me."

"Really?" Trip said with a hint of surprise. "Okay then, a 5-on-5 battle."

Me, Gligar, Cilan, Iris and Axew watched from the sidelines as Don George refereed, I have to say that I was pretty impressed by both their teams.

Ash started out with an Oshawott whilst Trip chose a Tranquil, which knocked out the otter pokemon with a single Aerial Ace. Next Ash used Tepig (I was really surprised he had more then one starter) but it also fell to Aerial Ace. Next Ash used Pikachu, which finally defeated Tranquill with a Volt Tackle.

Trip's next choice was his evolved starter, Servine. I was shocked as it overpowered Volt Tackle with a Cut attack to defeat Pikachu. Ash responded with Snivy, who managed to infatuate Servine with Attract before finishing it off with a Leaf Blade.

Ash substituted Snivy for Pidove whilst Trip used a male Frillish, which took down Pidove with a single Water Pulse. Snivy fought a good battle, but its attacks were cancelled by Frillish's Cursed Body, and was defeated by Hex.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Iris called as we walked over to him.

"I'm fine." He reassured us. "Snivy, thanks so much, return and take a good rest." The starter was returned to its Poke-Ball.

Trip walked back after healing his pokemon. "So now Elliot, can we battle?"

"Sure." I nodded. "How about a 4-on-4 battle?"

"Fine by me." Trip shrugged.

And so we took our positions on either side of the field, the giant screen above us showing a headshot of me and Trip sepreately, with four Poke-Ball symbols underneath them.

"This 4-on-4 battle will now begin!" Don George announced. "Both sides may use substitutions, and the match ends when either sides pokemon are unable to continue! And...begin!"

"Tranquill, go!" Trip tossed a Poke-Ball.

"Tranquiiiill!" The bird pokemon emerged, on the screen, the first Poke-Ball under Trip expanded and showed a headshot of Tranquill.

"I thought he'd start off with Tranquill..." I mumbled as I got out my Pokedex.

_'Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. It is believed that a peaceful place without conflict exists deep in the forest where Tranquill live.'_

I began thinking. 'I obviously can't use Snivy, and Rufflet is outmatched in terms of evolutionary strength. I could use Gligar, but putting him up against a full health battle ready Tranquill is too risky...looks like I have no choice.'

I got out the Poke-Ball and looked at it. "Alright, this is our first battle together, so let's do our best." I knew it could hear me in there. "Your up!" I tossed the ball into the fray and the pokemon popped out.

"Tirtouga!" It snapped, as its image appeared on the screen.

"What's that pokemon?" Ash asked as he got out his Pokedex.

_'Tirtouga, the Prototurtle Pokémon. Tirtouga can dive underwater to half-mile depths,and can also attack onshore.'_

"I thought Tirtouga's were extinct, how did Elliot catch one?" Cilan thought aloud.

"I just found it in a river whilst I was fishing." I told them truthfully. "Okay Tirtouga, you ready to battle?"

The pokemon shot me a look, but nodded.

"Even if its prehistoric, it won't matter if it's not strong." Trip smirked. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Traaaaanquiiiil!" The pokemon shot at my pokemon at incredible speed.

"Use Withdraw!" "Tirtouga." It slipped into its shell as Tranquill slashed past it, before popping out with an annoyed look.

"Use Double Team!" "Tranquilquilquilquil!" The Tranquill turned into a flock of fakes. "Work Up!" All of them were bathed in a faint red aura. "Now Aerial Ace!" The Tranquill's returned to being one, that once more swooped at Tirtouga.

"Withdraw again!" "Tirtou." Once more it hid inside its shell, but the hit was much more forceful and sent it flying!

"Tirtouga!" I cried, but it just popped out of its shell. "Alright! Use Smack Down!"

"Tiiiiiirtouga!" A metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in orange energy appeared in front of it's open mouth. It then fired the orb at Tranquill, where it exploded. Tranquill suddenly shot straight down with a big crash.

"Tranquill!" Trip cried as the bird struggled to its talons.

"It fell straight down!" Iris gasped.

"Smack Down sends any airborne pokemon immediately downward, Elliot chose a good move to combat a Flying-type like Tranquill." Cilan commented.

"Great job, Tirtouga!" I praised it. "Now use Bite!"

"Tirrrtougaaaa!" it leapt at Tranquill, jaw wide.

"Dodge it!" "Tranquill!" Tranquill skimmed across the ground, quickly avoiding the attack.

"Though Tranquill is grounded, it can still fly in some sense." Cilan hypothesized.

"Use Icy Wind!" I followed up.

"Tiiiiiiiiirrrrrr..." Tirtouga lasily opened its mouth, the inside of it's mouth started to glow light blue and it released a wind with light blue sparkles in it from its mouth at Tranquill, who cringed and tried to shield itself with its wings.

"Don't flinch! Aerial Ace!" "Tr...Tranquill!" The attack took us by surprise, and Tirtouga couldn't retreat into its shell before it was sharply hit, flipping it onto its back!

"No! Tirtouga!" I cried as the pokemon uselessly tried to flip itself back up.

"Now use Air Cutter!" "Traaaaaanquil!" Tranquill waved its wings in an 'X' like motion and a light blue 'X' shaped energy was released from the tips of its wings, hitting Tirtouga's exposed stomach.

"Finish it with Aerial Ace!" Tranquil once more dived at Tirtouga.

"Tirtouga, return!" The red beam caught and returned Tirtouga just in the nick of time. "Phew...that was close." On the screen Tirtouga's image shrunk and turned light blue.

"All right Gligar, your up next!" "Gligar!" Gligar flew up to meet Tranquill, the second symbol becoming his headshot.

"I've been waiting for Gligar." Trip smiled. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Counter with Acrobatics!"

"Traaaaan!" "Gliiiii!" The two pokemon met head on, both being thrown back from the impact.

"Gligar! Use Rock Tomb!" I cried.

"Gliiiiii..." Gligar put its pincers together in front of it and silver sparkles formed in between its claws. It then raised its appendages up in the air and the sparkles expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb then grew larger until it was much bigger than Gligar's body. Finally, the glow faded out from the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rested in Gligar's arms, before it threw it at Tranquill. "Gar!"

"Dodge, Tranquill!" Tranquill just barely dodged the attack, it was showing signs of tiring, probably from its battle with Tirtouga. "Now, Air Cutter!" Tranquill flapped its wings and unleashed its attack.

"You dodge too!" Gligar quickly swooped out of range. "Rock Tomb again!" Gligar repeated its attack, this time Tranquill was too tired to dodge, and was crushed by the boulder.

"Tranquill, no!" Trip gasped as the smoke cleared to reveal Tranquill with swirled eyes.

"Tranquill is unable to battle! Gligar is the winner!" On the screen, Tranquill's image turned black and shrunk.

"Yes! Awesome jod, Gligar!" "Gligar!" My pokemon smiled.

"Your Gligar's as strong as ever." Trip sighed as he returned Tranquill. "But this time it's different! Servine, go!"

"Servine!" The pokemon smirked as it appeared.

"There's Servine, you ready, Gligar?" "Gli!" He nodded as he flew back into the fray. "Alright! Use Poison Sting!"

"Use Leaf Tornado!" Servine whipped up its attack, now more powerful thanks to its evolution, and easily overpowered Gligar's purple needles before sucking him in and slamming him into the ground.

"Gli...gar." Gligar grunted as he stuggled to his feet.

"Use Rock Tomb!"

"Gliiiiiigaaaar!" Gligar threw another boulder.

"Use Cut!"

"ServineservineservineservineSERVINE!" Servine ran straight past the boulder and slashed Gligar with one of its glowing leaf stubs!

"Gliiiii!" He cried as he was thrown to my feet.

"Gligar!" 'That Cut was really strong, even though its got those stubby arms!'

"G...Gli..." Gligar once more got up.

"Good job Gligar! Use Brick Break!"

"GliiiiiGAAAAR!" Gligar flew at Servine with a glowing pincer.

"Cut again!"

"SerVINE!" "Gligar!" Cut overpowered Brick Break and hit Gligar! My partner collapsed back with swirled eyes.

"Gligar is unable to battle! Servine is the winner!"

"Woah...Servine really is strong..." "Pikachu..." Ash and his pokemon breathed.

"Gligar..." Gligar sobbed at his loss.

"Gligar, you were awesome, thank you." I comforted him as I got out a Poke-Ball. "Rufflet! Battle time!"

"Ruff! Rufflet!" He chirped as he was released.

"A Rufflet huh?" Trip thought aloud as he got out a Poke-Ball. "Servine, return." Servine was recalled, and his screen image turned light blue.

"Looks like Trip's focusing on type matchup." Iris thought aloud.

"Frillish! Your up!" "Frill, Frillish." The jellyfish-like pokemon emerged with its creepy look.

"Now it's Frillish..." I got out my Pokedex.

_'Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level.'_

"Rufflet! We gotta be careful with this guy!" I called up.

"Rufflet." He nodded.

"Let's start strong! Use Air Slash!" "Ruuuuufflet!" Rufflet flapped its wings and launched energy buzzsaws.

"Use Protect." "Frillish." A green energy shield appeared in front of Frillish, blocking the attack.

"Now use Water Pulse!"

"Friiiii..." Frillish put its tentacles in front of its body and formed a light blue ball of energy in between them. It then pushed the ball with its tentacles, slightly making it smaller. It then threw the orb at Rufflet.

"Double Team!" Rufflet copied itself, making the attack pass harmlessly through them. "Now use Air Slash!" All the Rufflet's launched their attack, which this time hit successfully, causing Frillish to cringe in pain.

Counter with Water Pulse!" Frillish launched its attack again.

"Dodge it!" Rufflet flapped out of the way.

"Why isn't Frillish using a different move?" Iris asked no-one in particular.

"Since Rufflet is part Normal type, Frillish's Ghost-type attacks won't work on it." Cilan explained.

"Wing Attack!" I called for.

"RuffLET!" Rufflet's wings glowed white and it caught Frillish flying past with them, but after the attack had made contact, Rufflet became covered in a shadowy aura, and its eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Cursed Body..." I said through gritted teeth. "Now Rufflet can't use Wing Attack until the end of the battle!"

"Water Pulse!" This time the attack hit , it expanded and surrounded Rufflet in a large orb of water. The water then swirled around from all sides, causing the water to explode and throw Rufflet out, who had yellow stars for eyes with more spinning above his head.

"Damnit! I can't deal with confusion right now." I cursed as I got out his Poke-Ball. "Rufflet, return." He was quickly called back to his ball.

"Guess he had no choice." Ash admitted.

I got out my fourth choice. "Snivy! Battle time!"

"Snivy!" The grass snake smiled as he was released.

"Woah! Elliot has a Snivy too!" Ash marvelled.

"Gotta admit, I didn't expect that." Trip chuckled.

"Well now your gonna see just how strong Snivy is!" I declared. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Sniiiivy!" Snivy grew two vines that he sent towards Frillish.

"Protect!" "Frill!" Once again the attack was blocked. "Now use Night Shade!" "Friiiilliiiiiish..." Frillish's eyes became surrounded in a purple aura. The aura was then replaced with a bright pink glow and Frillish's body glowed pale pink. Frillish then held out its tentacles and waved both of them up and down in a fast-paced hypnotic pattern. Releasing multiple pink rings from the outline of its body at Snivy.

When Snivy was hit by the rings, its body becomes outlined in light purple, and it clutched its head in pain before falling to its knees. "Don't give up, Snivy!" I yelled. "Use Grass Pledge!"

"SniiiiiiVY!" Snivy pounded the ground with its tail, causing pillars of leaves to surround Frillish, but it just floated over them!

"Use Water Pulse!" Frillish launched another water orb.

"Dodge it!" Snivy jumped out of the way just in time. "Now use Vine Whip!" Snivy lashed at Frillish and scored a hit, but it gained a shadowy aura and a pained look. 'Cursed Body again!?'

"Water Pulse!"

"Dodge!"

Snivy once again avoided the sphere of water, though he panted a little. "Snivy, return!" I returned Snivy quickly.

"Why did he return Snivy?" Iris asked.

"I think it was to give Snivy a chance to rest." Cilan guessed correctly.

"Tirtouga! One more time!" I tossed the ball and released the pokemon, who gave a bland look towards its new opponent.

"Frillish, use Night Shade!"

"Withdraw, Tirtouga!" The pokemon tucked into its shell as the enemy released its attack, though Tirtouga still gained a pink aura and came out with a pained look on its face.

"Use Water Gun!" "Tiiiiirtouga!" Tirtouga fired a stream of water from its mouth at Frillish.

"Protect." It once again defended itself.

"Follow up with Smack Down!" "TirTOU!" Tirtouga spat the orange ball of energy just as Frillish's Protect came down, hitting it and bringing it crashing down.

"Frillish! Get up! I know you can!" Trip cried as Frillish tried to pick itself up.

"Finish it up with Bite!" I called with a fist pump.

"Tiiiiiiirtougaaaaaaa!" Tirtouga threw itself forward and bit down on one of Frillish's tentacles, though he also suffered the effect of Cursed Body before Frillish fell back with swirled eyes.

"Frillish is unable to battle! Tirtouga is the winner!"

"Way to go, Tirtouga!" "Gligar, Gli!" Me and my partner congratulated it.

"Tirtouga." It nodded at the praise.

"It's not over yet." Trip said. "Timburr, your turn!"

"Timburr, Tim!" The log carrying Fighting type said as it appeared.

"So he has a Timburr too..." I once again got out my Pokedex.

_'Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.'_

"We can't underestimate it, Tirtouga!" I advised. "So let's keep our distance and use Water Gun!"

"Tirtouga!" He fired water from his mouth again.

"Knock it away with Strength." "Tiiiiiiimburr!" Timburr gained a red aura, swung its beam back and wacked away the Water Gun!

"That's some Strength!" Ash commented.

"Use Low Sweep!" "Timburr!" Leaving its pole behind, it dashed forward and kicked Tirtouga in the face! Pushing it back a few steps as the pokemon returned to its weapon.

"Use Icy Wind!"

"Defend yourself!"

As Tirtouga blew, Timburr held its beam up as a shield, protecting it from the attack!

"Now use Dynamicpunch!" Timburr jumped on top of its pole!

"Tiiiiiiim..." Timburr clenched its fist as it glowed red. "...Buuuuurr!" It suddenly dived towards Tirtouga!

"Quick! Withdraw!" Tirtouga hid just as Timburr's fist hit its shell with a devastating bang, jumping back next to its pole. I held my breath as Tirtouga popped back out...with swirled eyes.

"Tirtouga is unable to battle! Timburr is the winner!"

"Return, Tirtouga." I withdrew him. "Thanks for all your hard work, you deserve a good rest." I got out another Poke-Ball. "Rufflet! It's on you!"

"Rufflet!" My bird pokemon once more burst out of its ball.

'Wing Attack is still disabled, so we're gonna have to try our best with your remaining moves...' "Use Air Slash!"

"Strength!" Timburr once again knocked the attack away. "Now, Dynamicpunch!" Timburr hopped on its pole before jumping skyward towards Rufflet.

"Double Team!" Rufflet divided, making Timburr miss. The pokemon flailed in the air for a bit before falling face first back to the ground. "Now's our chance, Rufflet! Use Sky Drop!"

"Rufflet!" Rufflet grabbed onto Timburr and began flapping frantically, however he had to let go halfway up, panting heavily.

"Guess we still haven't got that move sorted out yet." I laughed nervously as Gligar and Rufflet sighed.

"An imperfected move?" "Pika?" Ash and Pikachu said.

"It appears Rufflet doesn't have the strength to lift Timburr." Cilan acknowledged.

Timburr just looked annoyed as it got back its beam. "Timburr! Use Strength!" "Timbuuuurr!" Timburr jumped forward with a red aura and pulled back its pole.

"Air Slash!" Rufflet launched more buzzsaws made of energy, surprising it and hitting it full on. The Muscular pokemon fell out of the debris smoke with swirled eyes.

"Timburr is unable to battle! Rufflet is the winner!"

"Alright! Win three's on you, Rufflet!" "Gliiiigaaar!" We all grinned.

"Servine! It's up to you!" Trip said as he threw the Poke-Ball.

"Seeeeervine!" Servine once again appeared.

"Stay on your guard, Rufflet." I said.

"Use Cut!" Servine jumped up with a glowing leaf.

"Double Team!" Rufflet once again avoided damage with its illusionary clones, though Servine landed on its feet.

"Servine! Leaf Tornado!" "Ser! Seeeeervine!" Servine whipped up the familiar green twister and threw it forward.

"Stop it with Air Slash!" "Ruuuuufflet!" All the Rufflet clones launched an Air Slash, the two attacks collided with a big burst of wind and leaves that blew Rufflet out of the protection of its vanishing clones!

"Now use Cut!" "SerVINE!" Servine slashed Rufflet with its glowing leaf, making him fall to the ground with swirled eyes.

"Rufflet is unable to battle! Servine is the winner!"

I returned Rufflet. "Thanks for fighting so hard Rufflet, so rest up, okay?" I then looked at Trip and Servine. 'Those two are really strong together, so in order to win, I have to create that kind of bond between me and Snivy!'

"Snivy! It's up to you!" I shouted as I threw the Poke-Ball.

"Snivy!" He said as he appeared. The two members of the evolutionary family stared at each other with stoic seriousness.

"We're winning this, Snivy! Use Tackle!" "Sniiiiiiivy!" Snivy ran forward with his impressive speed.

"Use Cut." "Serserserserservine!" Cut once again over powered my pokemon, throwing it back.

"Don't hesitate! Get behind Servine and use Tackle again!"

"SniVY!" Snivy spun and skidded behind Servine before ramming into it in the back.

"Leaf Tornado!"

"Grass Pledge!"

The two attacks collided, sending leaves scattering everywhere. "Cut!" Servine jumped through, attack ready!"

"Dodge!" Snivy dashed back, but Servine swiped again and threw it at me!

"Snivy!" I cried to the weakened pokemon, lying on the ground from the huge amount of damage it had taken.

"Is it...over?" Iris said worriedly.

"C'mon Snivy! You gotta get up!" "Gligar!" We pleaded.

"S...Sni...vy..." Snivy gradually pushed itself into a standing position. "S...ni...SNIVY!" Suddenly a green aura burst forth around Snivy, and its tail glowed green with energy.

"What's going on?" "Gligar?" We gasped.

"It's Snivy's ability, Overgrow!" Cilan marvelled. "It only happens when Snivy's incredibly weak, and its Grass type attacks gain a major power boost."

"Wow! Your amazing, Snivy!" I cheered.

"Snivy." He smiled.

"That won't stop us!" Trip declared. "Use Cut again!"

"SerVINE!" Snivy defended itself as it was slashed again, being pushed back from the force, but recovering.

"Let's show them your power, Snivy!" I nodded. "Use Grass Pledge!"

"SNIIIIIVY!" Snivy furiously pounded the ground with its tail, giant pillars of typhoon engulfed leaves ripped out of the ground and slammed into Servine, throwing it clear across the battlefield and sending it crashing down with swirled eyes.

"Servine is unable to battle! Snivy is the winner! And the victory goes to Elliot!" On the screen, Servine was blackened, and me and my pokemon were moved to the middle of the screen, where 'WINNER' appeared above us in gold.

"You did it, Snivy!" I smiled as I picked him up. "You were so awesome battling out there, thank you!"

"Snivy." He smiled.

Trip returned Servine, and took a picture of us with his camera. "I won't forget this loss either..."

"Wow! That was so cool!" "Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu smiled.

"You and your pokemon were amazing!" "Axew!" Iris and Axew added.

"Your pokemon working with you so vividly, what a delicious recipe for success!" Cilan commented, making me hungry.

"That's one for the Battle Club history books!" Don George finished.

"Thanks, everyone." Me and my pokemon smiled.

"Elliot." I looked at Trip as he walked over. "I'm going to continue to get stronger, when I do, battle me again."

"Anytime." I nodded, before he walked out.

"Ash, I'm sure you'll be able to beat Trip one day as well." Iris said.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed. "And Elliot! I'd like to battle you someday too!"

"Pikapika!" Pikachu followed.

"Me too, I hope soon." "Gligar!" "Snivy." We said, shaking hands.

So, after updating my Battle Club record, me and my new friends parted ways, with Gligar on my head and my team in their Poke-Balls.

"I really hope we meet them again someday, Gligar." I told him. "To be honest, Ash kinda reminds me of Cameron!...I wonder what Cameron's up to right now?"

"Gligar." He shrugged.

"I guess you right...but whatever! Next up, our Nacrene City Gym Battle! Let's do this thing!"

**Phew! Oh man this chapter was WAY longer then I thought it would be! But did you enjoy the battle? And which pokemon was most epic? Tirtouga, Gligar, Rufflet or Snivy? Say so in a review!**

**I just love writing battles, Not Official Staff, I guess I just can write Triple Battles...meh.**

**I hope this is soon enough Thief-chan! And I hope this battle was action-packed enough for you!**

**You dissing on Snivy's Razzorow? Well, mine in Black 2 is awesome! It knows Aqua Tail! Yeah, a Grass type learning a Water type move! Where's your Arceus now?**

**Thanks for your ideas WildFang12 and ebony umbreon (Wooo! Roggenrola!) I'll definitely consider them.**

**Once again, I don't own pokemon or the anime, duh. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Unstrategising Strategy! Elliot vs Lenora!

"Hellooooooo Nacrene City!" "Gligaaaar!"

Several people gave me strange looks as I dashed into Nacrene City, loooking around excitedly. "This place is so cool! We'd better head to the Pokemon Center first though..."

After healing up my team I began looking around for the Gym. "Okay Gligar, here's the strategy." I got out a Poke-Ball. "Since this is a Normal type Gym, our new 5th teammate is gonna be up first, and if that doesn't work, it's up to you and your Brick Break!"

"Gligar!" He nodded, liking the sound of that.

Eventually we found out that the gym was actually the museum, so I went in. "Excuse me? I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader?"

"Ah, your challenging Lenora?" A man in a suit with glasses asked as he walked up to me.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Well it just so happens that she's my wife, I'm Hawes, assistant curator of the Nacrene Museum." We shook happily shook hands. "Right this way please."

As we walked down a corridor, Hawes continued talking. "Your lucky to have challenged the Gym now, Lenora is leaving for an archeological investigation in a few hours."

"Phew, looks like we got lucky." I sighed in relief.

We eventually entered a room with a plain looking battlefield, a woman was standing on the opposite end. "Oh? Is this a challenger, dear?"

"Yes, honey." Gligar made a disgusted face, which I glared at him for.

"My name is Elliot." I introduced myself. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to have a pokemon battle please."

"Of course, always time to fit in a battle." She agreed before we took our positions.

"The Nacrene Gym Battle will now begin!" Hawes refereed. "Both sides will use two pokemon, and the victor is whoever's sides pokemon are both unable to battle! Aaaand begin!"

"Herdier! Your up!" Lenora called.

"Herdier!" A shaggy dog-like pokemon appeared, and I got out my Pokedex.

_'Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor.'_

"No problem." I smirked as I got out a Poke-Ball. "As long as we've got our strategy, we can't lose! Litwick! Let's go!"

"Litwick!" The little pokemon cried, my Pokedex picking up on it.

_'Litwick, the Candle Pokemon, Litwick uses its flame as a source of light, when it actually leeches life energy and uses it as fuel.'_

"Litwiiick!" The little pokemon turned around and jumped up for a hug.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, Litwick." I said with a nervous smile. "You ready to battle?"

"Lit!" She nodded, before walking back into battle.

"Using a Ghost type? Resourceful." Lenora praised. "But that's not gonna be enough to beat us!"

"We'll see." I smiled. "Litwick! Use Flame Burst!"

"Liiiiiiitwick!" Litwick fired an orange/yellow fireball from its mouth towards Herdier.

"Herdier, use Protect!" Herdier barked before a green shield appeared in front of it, blocking the attack.

"So it knows Protect...follow up with Ember!" Litwick spat little fire trails that hit Herdier, causing it to flinch.

"Shadow Ball!" The move took me by surprise as Herdier fired four purple balls of darkness at once.

"Stop it with Will-O-Wisp!" I cried.

"Lit, Litwick!" Litwick created a group of small pink, light blue and dark blue flames that it launched at the Shadow Balls. The two attacks collided in an explosion, but one broke through and hit her!

"Litwick!" I gasped as the super effective move knocked her to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Lit...wick..." She struggled to stand.

"Now use Roar!"

"Heeeerdieeeeeeer!" Herdier howled, releasing red soundwaves that washed over Litwick, turning her into a red beam and sending her back into her Poke-Ball!

"Wh-What the-!?" I stuttered before Snivy was sent out without my Poke-Ball throwing!

"Sni!? Snivy?" Snivy looked around in confusion, not understanding why it was out.

"What...just...happened?" I gawked.

"Obviously you haven't seen Roar before." Lenora noted. "It forcibly returns your current pokemon and brings out a different one." She then returned Herdier. "Now, Watchog your up!"

"Watchog!" The pokemon cried.

"What's this one?" I got out my Pokedex.

_'Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow.'_

"Use Mean Look!"

Watchog closed its eyes and its body became surrounded in a dark purple aura. It then opened its eyes and they started glowing bright red. The purple aura then rose into the air and formed together into an oval shape. The aura then solidified and formed into a black oval. The top part of the oval then opened, forming itself into an eye with a pure black pupil. The eye itself and the pupil then became surrounded in a magenta aura and multiple smaller eyes, each with a magenta aura around it, formed and appeared around it, spread throughout the battlefield. Snivy was covered in a magenta aura before the eyes disappeared.

"I can't use Snivy now!" I thought aloud. "Snivy, return!" The beam show forward, but the magenta aura returned and blocked the beam. "What was that!?"

"Mean Look prevents you from returning your pokemon." Lenora smiled.

"I...can't switch Snivy?" 'I don't believe it...she's destroyed my entire strategy in just a few moves!'

"Precisely." She agreed.

I grinded my teeth. "Then I'll just place my trust in Snivy! Let's do it!"

"Snivy!" He agreed.

"Start strong! Tackle!" Snivy charged forward.

"Use Low Kick!" Watchog dashed forward and kicked Snivy! He was sent skidding back to my side.

"If that won't work then...Vine Whip!" "Sniiiivy!" Snivy sent its two long vines towards the intimidating pokemon.

"Low Kick again!" "WatCHOG!" It backflipped and kicked the vines away!

"Now use Thunderbolt!" "Waaaaatchoooog!" Watchog let loose a bolt of electricity that hit Snivy, but he quickly shook off the attack with an annoyed look.

"Here's an attack you can't Low Kick! Use Grass Pledge!" Snivy pounded the ground with its tail, surrounding Watchog with pillars of leaves before enveloping it in a giant one, the pokemon winced and staggered as the attack died down. "Now Tackle again!"

"Confuse Ray!" Watchog held its arms out and five golden orbs of light appeared and circled around its body. When it raised its arms in the air, the five orbs fired at Snivy and stopped above it.

"Sni? Snivy?" He panicked as the orbs landed on top of him! "Sniiiii..." Snivy began staggering around, really unlike him.

"Snivy? What's wrong?" He wouldn't respond.

"No matter what your skills are, they aren't useful if your Pokemon is confused." Lenora smirked. "Use Low Kick!" Watchog slammed its leg into Snivy, throwing it back!

"Get a grip Snivy! Use Tackle!" Snivy charged, in the wrong direction! He crashed into the ground!

"Thunderbolt!" "Waaaaaatchog!" The Lookout pokemon shocked the starter with a bolt of lightning!

"Please, Snivy!" I begged. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Sn...Sniiii...v-VY!" He began hitting himself!

"Let's finish this! Use Thunderbolt!" "WatCHOG!" It fired one more bolt of lightning.

"Snivy! LISTEN TO MY VOICE!" I shouted.

"Snivy!? Sni!" He suddenly tore through the Thunderbolt with one of his vines and hit Watchog!

"Watchog!" Lenora gasped as it struggled to get up.

"That's it! Now Tackle!" "Snivy..." Snivy worriedly charged, and hit Watchog full on! It struggled to get up, but quickly fainted.

"Watchog is unable to battle! Snivy is the winner!"

Snivy gained a purple aura that dispersed. "Looks like Mean Look's gone." I sighed in relief. "Thanks Snivy, return." The still confused Pokemon was returned to its ball. "Litwick! Your up again!"

"Litwick!" She smiled.

"Watchog! Once more!" "Hruh!" The dog pokemon barked.

"Use Flame Burst!" "Litwick!"

"Protect!" "Heeerdier!" Once again Herdier stopped the attack.

"Ember!" "Dodge it!" That outcome was different, with Herdier leaping out of the way.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" The dangerous spheres were launched.

"It's gonna be different this time! Flame Burst!" "Liiiiiitwiiick!" The fireball collided with one Shadow Ball, whilst the spreading embers exploded the other ones. "Prepare another one!" "Liiiiit..."

"Again? Protect!" Herdier once more put up its shield.

"Now fire it NEXT to Herdier!" Litwick nodded as it fired at the ground next to Herdier, the fireball exploding with small fire chunks flying off and hitting Herdier, who cringed at the damage.

"So, you found away to get around Protect." The Gym Leader said with a hint of admiration. "Shadow Ball!"

"Flame Burst!" Once again the two attacks cancelled each other out, only this time Litwick's flame shrunk! "Litwick! Your flame!"

"Liiiit...liiit..." She panted heavily.

"It seems your Litwick's running out of firepower." Lenora acknowledged. "Once more, Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge!" But poor little Litwick was too weak and was hit full on, falling back with swirled eyes.

"Litwick is unable to battle! Herdier is the winner!"

I gently picked the little pokemon up as she awoke. "Lit..." She whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"Litwick, you fought hard, there's nothing to worry about." I got out her Poke-Ball. "I won't let you down, take a rest, okay?" I recalled her and got out Snivy's sphere. "I'll put my trust in you...Snivy!"

"Snivy." He said as he appeared, glaring at Herdier as the dog pokemon growled.

'Snivy's already taken damage from his battle with Watchog...' I thought. 'I have to be careful...'

"Herdier! Shadow Ball!" "Herer!" More were shot forward.

"Knock them away! Vine Whip!" "SniiiiVY! Vy! Vy! Vy!" Snivy smacked the attacks away with its vines.

"Giga Impact!" Wait, what!?

"HeeeeeeeerDIER!" Herdier jumped high into the air while facing towards the sky. As it did, its body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of its face and it faced towards Snivy. It then shot itself at him as an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around Herdier's body!

"Sni!? Sniv-" Snivy was cut off as Herdier smashed into him, tossing him like a kicked can to my feet.

"Snivy!" I yelled in horror as the starter lay in front of me, covered in injuries.

"Your Snivy's been very impressive to last this long, but I'm afraid it's over." Lenora lamented.

"S...nivy!" My pokemon objected as it stuggled to its feet, clutching its left arm in pain.

'Can Snivy really do this?' I debated in my head. 'He's taken so much damage, and it's like Herdier is on a whole different level of strength...how can we win with such odds?"

"Gligar!" The pokemon on my head snapped me out of it. "Gli! Gligar!"

"Sni..." Snivy weakly gave one of his smiles.

'...Even if we're backed into a corner, we don't give up! That's what you guys have taught me!' I couldn't help but smile. "We're not done yet! Vine Whip!"

"Sn...i...vy!" Mustering up the strangth it had, Snivy whacked Herdier with its long vines.

"Now! Grass Pledge!" Snivy hit the ground with his tail, making leafy pillars erupt and hit Herdier, throwing it back. "You've still got the drive to do all of this...Tackle!" Ignoring the pain, Snivy charged forward.

"Your determination is astounding." Lenora noted. "But that can only get you so far! Protect!" Snivy bounced harmlessly off of the shield, clutching its head in pain. "Shadow Ball!"

"Get out of there, Snivy!" He nodded and tried to run, but quickly became fatigued, and was thrown back by the mere force of impact. "Oh no..." Defying all odds, Snivy jumped straight back up, panting heavily.

"Your Snivy is an impressive pokemon." Lenora said. "But this is where it ends! Giga Impact!" "Heeeeer..." Herdier jumped up, charging energy.

"Snivy! Defend yourself with Grass Pledge!" "S...ni...vy..." Using the last of its strength, Snivy hit the ground with its tail and surrounded itself with leaf pillars.

"Dieeeeeer!" Herdier charged straight into the leaves, creating an explosion that covered the whole battlefield! When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were sprawled on the ground, heavily injured.

"Herdier! Get up!" Lenora coaxed, the Normal type struggling to his paws.

"Snivy...I'll leave this choice to you..." For a few seconds it looked like he was going to stay down, but very slowly, pushed itself to its hands and knees.

Seconds which felt like hours passed, until Herdier collapsed.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Snivy is the winner! And the victory goes to Elliot!"

I just stood there for a second in pure shock, against all odds, we had one. "Snivy!" I ran over to the starter filled with pride and joy, just in time for him to fall into my hands with swirled eyes. "You fought incredibly hard, you deserve a long rest."

"Gligar." The Pokemon feed Snivy a Sitrus Berry, he had to help the unconscious Grass type chew and swallow, but with it he regained consciousness and smiled tiredly.

"Wow..." Lenora sighed as she walked over with Herdier. "That was one gutsy battle, your pokemon were giving absolutely everything they had out there, they must really value you as a trainer.

I let out Litwick, who cuddled my leg. "I know...I'm truly lucky."

"So..." She held out a holder with a thin rectangular badge with purple squares inside. "As proof off your victory, I present to you the Basic Badge."

I thankfully accepted the badge. "Lenora...thank you!"

"We did it! We got...the Basic Badge!" "Gliiiigar!" "Sni...vy." "Litwiiiiiick!"

After healing up my pokemon, we hit the road again. "I can't believe how strong Lenora was..." I told Gligar, looking at my Badge Case. "And Snivy...he pushed himself beyond his limits, for me."

"Gligar, Gli." My partner pointed out, I somehow knew he was saying that they'd all do the same thing.

I couldn't help but smile. "Helping each other grow stronger...putting unwavering trust in one another...is this what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer?"

I looked up with a huge grin. "Lenora was really strong! So it looks like our path's gonna get REALLY tough! But I'll keep getting stronger together with my friends! That's what being a Trainer's all about!"

**Heyo! Thought I'd get one more chapter before Christmas! Sorry it's kinda late...what did you think of the battle? Say in a review!**

**Thank you so much to Not Official Staff, ThiefofStealth, Razzorow, PokemonKing, Pizzalord, Guest and El Torro for reviewing! I consider you all my friends! (And yes, NOS, your not alone.)**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
